ringrunnerfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Defense League (MOBA-Like)
Space Defense League (MOBA-Like) An upgraded and more epic version of our Spire Battle mode, Space Defense League is a 4 on 4 base battle with defensive towers, swarms of AI drones, cruisers, and more! It was inspired by classic, multiplayer space shooters like Silent Death Online and modern MOBAs like League of Legends and Defense of the Ancients. Here's how it all works (video coming soon): Victory The first team to destroy the opposition's core wins. Towers There are 9 defensive towers each with four facets: *'Command Post' that scans for stealth and defends the tower from incoming projectiles *'Photonic Gatling' gun that rapid fires bolts of energy *'Salvo Launcher' that fires swarms of rockets, and the *'Central Core' that shields the tower and unleashes powerful blasts of energy, dealing damage to all hostiles in range. This damage is divided amongst all entities struck by the blast, so it's a good idea to push a tower in a group. You can also see and hear the core gathering energy for the blast, so you can dodge, interrupt it, or protect yourself in a variety of ways. There's a lot of viable strategies for taking down a tower. Tower Bonuses Destroying a tower grants your team a bonus: #The first bonus enables your side's crate factories that will churn out power ups for the rest of the match. #The second tower destroyed summons a war scow that will defend your side and act as a forward spawn point for as long as it survives. #At three towers, your drones will upgrade to Mark II. #The forth tower will enable advanced deployment for your team, granting you a burst of speed upon spawning. #The fifth tower's destruction will queue a cruiser for your side, which will arrive as soon as your war scow is defeated. It's more heavily shielded and has more weapons than the scow. #Destroying the sixth tower will upgrade your drones to Mark III #At seven towers, you will summon a Sage or Extinguisher, a powerful ally that will fight alongside your team until it's defeated #Eight towers down will queue a destroyer, which will enter battle as soon as your cruiser is defeated. Like the cruiser and scow before it, the Destroyer defends your side and acts as a forward spawn point, but it's significantly more powerful and more heavily defended. #Defeating the ninth tower will upgrade your drones to Mark IV, making them quite a force to be reckoned with! Drones AI-controlled drones spawn in squads of four from each of your three outposts. They're a bit smarter and more flexible than drones in other similar games. *They assess the battlefield and pick targets based on their weakness or threat. *They're capable of switching lanes and amassing into powerful swarms. *You can also issue them commands to help guide their actions, whether they be offensive or defensive. *Unlike other AI piloted ships, drones are not procedurally equipped, meaning they will always have the same equipment and skills at each of their four upgrade levels; learn their weaknesses and find ways to exploit them! Outposts Each team has three outposts; they serve three purposes:They spawn drones *They generate drones: destroying an outpost cuts down drone production by a third. *They are spawn points: players spawn at the nearest outpost if no cruiser is available *They are your main base's last line of defense Main Base The main base is defended by four arms, each equipped with a shield generator. These generators increase the regeneration of the core's shielding. It's possible to destroy the core without taking out any of the arms, but it becomes much easier if you defeat the arms first. '' The base is equipped with an arsenal of turrets and repulsors to keep enemies at bay. And the core itself is not without its own defenses. It fires a blast of charging energy similar to the towers with a slightly larger radius. '''Once the core is defeated, the game is over.' Gaining Power Gain veterancy and power ups by defeating opponents. They can give you a big upper-hand in combat, but be careful; all advantages are lost if your ship is destroyed! '''This allows for the balance of a game to shift right up until the end of the match. Bosses Each side has two bosses: '''Father Brain and B.E.V.0., which stands for Burly Engagement Vehicle Zero. Fighting them requires a different approach, but they grant the same bonus when defeated, a large boost in damage for your entire team lasting three minutes. Crates and Smoke Watch for waves of power up crates that periodically stream through the central lane. Use the Centrian smoke clouds to conceal your ship. Switching Ships More advanced players will want to fill up the Auxiliary Bays in the hangar with a variety of ships or builds to deal with any situation. In this way, you can react to the opposition and flow of battle. You can choose a new ship as you wait to spawn. Category:Multiplayer